


Spill The Tea

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [21]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ink and Template are in graphic design, Ink is a sap, Ink is basically gossip mom, M/M, Template is...Template, they both have good bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Ink might be a little too involved in the love life of his younger classmate.But hey!At least everything turns out alright.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Pale/Template, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Template/Pale
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Spill The Tea

Let it be known that Ink absolutely _adored_ Template. He swore that if that kid wasn’t actually an adult, only nineteen but technically an adult, he would have gone to the kid’s parents and offered them actual money to adopt their child. Ink wasn’t sure what societies opinions were about that though, which was why he didn’t, but d _ear god_ that kid could _talk_. Even as Ink shaded away at the last edge of his assignment for that day on his drawing tablet, Template had yet to stop talking. Ink wasn’t really listening to what the other was saying at this point, just nodding his head occasionally. He had caught some other people in the class shooting nasty looks at Template when the kid had first begun his tangent and shot them back a look that he hoped screamed _if you dare make this precious child sad I swear to god I will have some very rated R words for you_.

Something that Ink found himself genuinely impressed with in regard’s to Template, was how the other could carry a whole conversation by himself and _still_ finish his assignment before the end of class. The kid was a natural artist and the software they used came easily to him. He incorporated such bright and wild colours into every piece of his art, yet still seemed to be so enamoured by Ink’s own softer palette. It was cute.

The kid also bore a strange resemblance to Error, with his dark hair and bright golden eyes. The glasses they wore were similar as well, rimmed in red, although Template’s were a little rounder than Error’s own glasses. Maybe that was why Ink wanted to adopt him so bad, he could practically _be_ their son. Well, if one of them was a woman that is.

“So, Pale kissed me yesterday.” The second he heard the words he was almost out of his chair, tablet forgotten.

“What?!” Ink exclaimed as Template looked back at him with a pout.

“You weren’t listening the entire time I was talking, I had to get your attention somehow.” Template said, and although the younger was smiling now, Ink felt guilty.

“Sorry, kid. It’s just…” Ink trailed off, not wanting to hurt Template’s feelings. He’d never forgive himself.

“I talk a lot. I know, I’m working on it.” Template filled in, setting down his own tablet. “I wasn’t saying anything super important anyway.” Frowning, Ink crossed his legs underneath him on his chair and swivelled around to face the younger.

“Well, I’m listening now.” Ink said. “So~?”

Template blinked at him, adjusting his glasses. “So, what?”

“Did he kiss you?” Ink asked, knowing he was getting _way_ to involved in the kid’s love life, but he couldn’t help it! Watching all those drama’s with Error had done things to him. Template’s cheeks coloured and he shook his head rapidly, glasses almost flying off.

“Nonononono! Nothing like that, I was just trying to get your attention!” Template clarified, hands flailing around nervously. Ink raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing ‘like’ that, huh?” He teased. “So, what happened then?”

“What makes you think anything happened?” Template asked with a bit of a pout.

Ink smiled, resting his head in the palm of one of his hands. “Because this time you actually blushed when I asked if Pale kissed you, instead of just changing the topic like you usually do.”

Template opened his mouth to retort, but when he found nothing to defend himself with, he let it shut with an audible clack. Ink giggled. “Okay…you have a point. But no, he didn’t…kiss me.” Template muttered, twirling his tablet pen between his fingers.

“Okay, but~?” Ink encouraged, leaning forward in his seat. Template seemed actually shy for once, which Ink again thought was _adorable_ , and pulled his knees up to his chest, shrugging his shoulders and looking down at the pen he was fiddling with.

“Nothing really,” Template said, smiling slightly, “he just came over to visit and…well…a lot happened.”

Ink practically groaned. “ _Now_ you’re skipping out on the juicy details?! C’mon Temp! Spill the tea!”

Template laughed. “There’s no tea to spill! He just took me out on a date, that’s all.”

“Awwww…” Ink cooed, smiling widely at how his reaction made Template turn redder. “Where’d he take you?”

“We went for ice-cream.” Template said, squeezing his knees tighter to his chest as he looked up at Ink. “Did you know his favourite type is Rainbow Sherbet?”

“What?” Ink said.

“I know right!” Template laughed. “I think he was expecting me to get something just as crazy, but I’m kind of boring when it comes to ice-cream.”

“What’s your favourite? Mine’s strawberry, personally.” Ink asked, spinning in his chair.

“I _love_ cookie dough. But chocolate is a close second.” Template said as he uncurled himself. Ink laughed.

“Chocolate is Error’s favourite.” Ink said. “I still think you should stick around sometime after class and meet him.”

“Eh.” Template said, shrugging again. “Maybe. Not this week, I have a bunch of stuff to get caught up with.”

Out of the corner of Ink’s eye, he spotted a figure with dusty blond hair slip into the room. The man was dressed in soft colours, a light blue jacket and an equally light pink scarf. He saw Ink watching him and raised a finger to his lips as he crept closer to where Ink and Template were sitting. Putting two and two together about who it was, as he had never really met Pale before, Ink smiled and went back to his work so he wouldn’t seem suspicious.

He looked back up from his tablet when Template gave a rather startled yelp and watched as the younger smacked his attacker on the arm.

“Don’t _do_ that! I almost dropped my tablet!” Template said. Pale gave a breathy chuckle from where he stood behind him and wrapped his arms loosely around Template’s shoulders.

“It’s not my fault that you’re fun to scare.” Pale said. Ink was struck by how flat his voice sounded, how empty. If it wasn’t for the shimmering in his eyes, Ink wouldn’t have been able to tell how enamoured Pale really was. Since he could tell, however, Ink watched them slyly from the corner of his eyes.

“Doesn’t mean you should do it though…” Template said, pouting for a moment before his face softened and a gentle smile graced his lips. “What are you even doing here?”

“I got off of work early, so I decided to come pick you up.” Pale said as he rested his chin on top of Template’s head. “It’s late, so I thought we could maybe grab dinner once your class is done?”

Ink felt himself smile at the exchange. In a way, it reminded him so much of how he and Error were when they first started dating, all shy suggestions and longing eyes. It was a relief for Ink to see first-hand how much Pale cared about Template, he had been a little worried, and he was thankful that things were turning out alright for his younger classmate. He saved his finished artwork to his tablet and began packing up his stuff.

“That sounds nice…” Template was saying, leaning back slightly into Pale’s embrace. “Where were you thinking?”

“Wherever you want.” Pale said and Template pouted. Ink giggled softly as he watched. They _definitely_ reminded him of himself and Error, only…he watched Template reach up to poke and pinch at Pale’s cheek as he argued about where to eat while the other tightened his hold around Template’s shoulders and felt something stir in his gut. He remembered just how _long_ it had taken him and Error to get to that point, where he could wrap his arms around the other without Error flinching and moving away. It made it even more special when they finally could hold each other like that. The stirring in Ink’s stomach spread until it was a warm feeling of pride, for both himself and for Template. God, he was _proud_ of that kid. If there was anything Ink knew about haphephobia from his years of knowing Error, it was that it was _hard_ to overcome. But there Template was, relishing in the physical contact from the only person he would let that close. Ink felt a swell of pride again.

“Well,” Ink said, slipping his tablet into his bag and rising from his chair, “I’m going to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow Temp, have fun~!” He sent the younger a wink over his shoulder as he left the room, laughing when Template turned a bright red.

As Ink left the classroom and entered the hallway, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow but pulled it out anyway, reading the message shown on his lock screen.

**Glitchface:** How was class?

**Glitchface:** I ordered us dumplings, so I hope you’re hungry Kiki

Ink felt his heart swell and warmth spill through his veins as he typed his response.

**Inkblot:** Class was good, and I can’t wait <3

With a skip in his step, he sped off down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my word doc for about a month now so I figured I should finally finish it.  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
